One more drink
by HadriantheKneazle
Summary: John Watson goes to the pub to meet old army buddies and gets more than he bargained for. Contains rape, suicidal thoughts and actions. If you do not like please do not read. Eventual JohnLock.


One more drink

AN: In this story Sherlock is a bit older than John and John is around 25 years old.

Disclaimer: Not Moffat. Not Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Not mine.

Chapter 1

John weighed his options- either wait for Sherlock to come back from the morgue or go out drinking with old army buddies- and chose the latter. He texted Sherlock and waited for his reply.

Sherlock... I'm going to go drinking with some of my old army buddies. My cell will be in my pocket so you can call if you need anything.-JW

He waited two minutes before getting out of his old armchair to shower and get dressed.

Sherlock watched Molly as she tested samples and checked his phone. It said: New Message from John!

Sherlock... I'm going to go drinking with some of my old army buddies. My cell will be in my pocket so you can call if you need anything.-JW

Sherlock sighed and ignored the message. He didn't really care what John did as long as he came home alive and well. His slender fingers texted a reply to John:

Alright, but don't forget the milk. I'm a grown man John, I don't need your help!-SH.

John felt a bit hurt at Sherlock's reply and turned the cell off, put it into his pocket and walked to the local pub where he sat waiting for the army buddies that didn't come. He checked his watch at ten till nine and asked for a bottle of beer. "Where are they? They said they'd be here an hour ago!" The bartender watched the small man with a slight smile and spoke with a Scottish accent. " I'll drink with ya any day of the week Johnny-boy! Just ask!"

John smiled back at the dark haired man before asking for a second beer since he'd finished the first. "Comin' right up," the bartender slid the drink to him. "By the way John, my name's Deriek, and don't laugh at the pronunciation either!" John nodded and took the offered beer. "Nice to meet you."

Two hours and god knows how many beers later, John and Deriek were laughing and having a grand old time. Deriek offered John a beer and John shook his head. "No more for me Deriek, that would be the straw that would break the camel's back!"

Deriek smiled at him with a crooked smile," C'mon John, loosen up! Just one more drink and we can leave!" He held the beer out to John before taking it back. "Wait here I have something better than beer in the back."

Deriek put a small pill into a tumbler and filled it full of brandy, waited for the pill to dissolve and came back and set the tumbler on the bar."Here we are! Some brandy all for you!" John grabbed the tumbler and downed it's contents before grimacing at the bitter taste. He set the tumbler down and Deriek walked up behind him. "John you don't look so good come here for a mo'." He looked into John's green eyes,picked him up and put him onto the pool table before removing the phone from John's pocket. He turned it on and looked at the messages Sherlock sent John earlier that night.

Where the hell are you?!- SH

Don't make me come find you John!-SH

John, answer the damn phone!-SH

Please, John, I'm sorry for whatever I did! Just come home!-SH

Deriek smiled at the last message and looked at the groaning Watson on the pool table. "Can't have him interrupting our fun can we John?"

John glared at him,"What fun?! This isn't fun!" Deriek chuckled and sat John up on the table before comfortably standing between John's legs. " Maybe not fun for you, but very fun for me!"

John looked at the blinds that covered the windows before looking at Deriek. Deriek leaned closer to John's face until their noses were touching. Deriek held John close to him and touched John's neck with cold fingers. John leaned towards the fingers and almost cried when they left his neck. Deriek wound his fingers in John's hair and pulled him in close for a kiss. John moaned as the fingers touched his chest and stomach. 'Why the hell was he so hot!? Why did this feel so wrong?' John came to his senses and pushed the larger male away.

"N-No, don't t-touch me!" John tried to jump of the table but Deriek grabbed him and pinned him to a nearby wall. Deriek tsked, ripped John's shirt open and began licking,nipping, and sucking on the smaller male's neck. John moaned and tears welled up in his eyes. 'He didn't want this! He wanted to see Sherlock, he didn't want this man to rape him and especially in a one of John's sacred places.'

"Let me go! Please! Anything but this! No!" Deriek had bound his hands together and had begun removing John's pants and underwear. Once done Deriek raked his eyes over John's small body and ground his erection into John's. 'Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!'John couldn't believe this sick fuck was trying to give him pleasure and John moaned at the friction.

Deriek smiled at John's reaction and roughly fingered John's entrance. John grimaced at the pain and moaned when the fingers hit a spot that made him see stars. Deriek must have heard him because his fingers kept hitting that same spot before they pulled out and he felt sickened by his own reactions.

John cried out in pain as the larger male's erection forced it's way inside of John and he began to move not giving John anytime to adjust. John's Cries of pain fuelled the other man's sick pleasure. Deriek came inside of John the same time he came, and he pulled out of the smaller male.

"Wasn't that fun, John?" Deriek grinned at the smaller male and kissed his temple. John's eyes widened in realization of what he had done and squirmed away from Deriek as fast as he could without irritating his injuries. "St-Stay away from me you sick, perverted man!"

Deriek smiled and was on too of John and inside of him again before John even realized it. "I can hurt you even more, little hedgehog. Actually you made me want to!"

Deriek moved rapidly inside of John bringing the younger male to tears. John tried to move away from the man and found himself sitting on the man's lap and being forced to impale himself over and over again.

John's voice was barely a whisper now and his tears were flowing freely down his face. "P-Please! Let me leave!" John's voice cracked and the older man grinned in sadistic glee. "Please! It hurts so bad! I can barely move! Let me go please..." Deriek forced John on his hands and knees and stood in front of him. John's tear streaked face and shuddering breaths brought a smile to Deriek's face. "Let's go take a bath now, little hedgehog."

John let the man wash him and redress him in his clothes before he was sent on his way. John didn't want to arouse suspicion and bought some milk and walked back to 221B Baker Street and opened the door to his apartment only to be met with an angry Sherlock. "Where the hell have you been?! Don't you even care that I was looking for you? You little brat! I can't believe you! Drinking until 2:30 in the morning!" John stood in the doorway taking the abuse without his normal snarky reply. When Sherlock had finished ranting he looked at the bag John brought with him. " You actually remembered the milk... Good job, you aren't such a waste of space after all."

John almost replied but held his tongue when Sherlock turned around to face him. " Why didn't you answer my messages? Why do you smell like a bath?" John ignored Sherlock who then grabbed him by his coat collar and slapped him across the face. "Answer me when I'm talking to you, you little ingrate! What did you do drink all night?" At the word "drink"John ran to the bathroom and puked everything up in the toilet.

Sherlock gave him some water and mouthwash before pulling him into Sherlock's bedroom and locking the door. Sherlock grabbed him and threw him on the bed before covering his smaller body with his own. "Answer me." Sherlock reached for John's neck and John tried to push Sherlock away. Sherlock raised an eyebrow at his behaviour and unbuttoned John's shirt and looked at the bruises on his neck. " What. In. The. Bloody. Hell?! Why do you have hickeys John!? You know Ms. Hudson will want to meet the man, you do know that right?" John's face became relieved and he grimaced slightly. "Sherlock you are heavy. Get up."

Sherlock had known something was wrong as soon as John walked in the front door. He had seemed...smaller somehow and less confident about himself. Plus the bruises and bite marks were easy to see. Sherlock got off John who in turn left the room to sleep.

Later in the day, John and Sherlock sat in the lab when Molly came in the room with a man that Sherlock felt he could get along with. Molly smiled at him and John and introduced the man. "John, Sherlock, This is my boyfriend Deriek Arty Morington. Sherlock noticed John tense up and looked at Deriek again. Deriek walked up to John who flinched subtly, but just enough for Sherlock to make a note of it. "My name is Deriek, nice to meet you John." John moved a little bit closer to Sherlock who looked at him strangely. Deriek's phone rang and he left to take the call, Molly left the two alone to go off somewhere and do work. Sherlock got a text from John's phone.

Ah, sorry for this but you were the first number I found so this is the message. Tell John that last night was wonderful, and I hope he isn't sore.-MM

Sherlock showed John the message and John's eyes widened and he began whispering unintelligible things under his breath. Sherlock glanced at John angrily. "Do you have something to tell me John?"

"Erm, One night stand?" Sherlock slapped John and threw him on the ground. " I know what happened, how you and him got together." John's eyes darkened and his face paled a bit. " You met him out side the pub, you drank, you two had an amazing time, went back to his place and you fucked. Then you remembered me, poor Sherlock, you took a bath,redressed, bought the milk and thought you'd come home to a happy Sherlock. Well I'm not! I'm fucking PISSED OFF!" John sat in a corner of the room as Sherlock ranted at him. Being thrown on the ground agitated his injuries and he felt tears falling. Sherlock stood in front of John and glared down at him. "Go back to your lover, John. I don't need you anymore." Sherlock stormed out of the room and down the hallway passing a smirking Deriek as he walked.

John sat in his corner and flinched when the door re-opened. A sickly sweet voice spoke to John." I see you are in pain, little hedgehog. Do you need to relieve stress?" John stood quickly and ran to the door, but was tripped by Deriek's foot. "That's a no-no hedgehog." John sobbed as the man unbuttoned his shirt halfway and removed his pants and underwear.

Deriek sighed happily once his member was buried deep inside of the weeping John. He moved quickly and gave no thought to John's pleasure. He came inside John and redressed the younger male and sprayed him with cologne. "Thanks for the good time little hedgehog."

Once Deriek left, John stood and walked to Lestrade's office earning a few looks for how he was walking. Lestrade let him in the room and closed the door behind him. "What is it John?"

John burst into tears at the man's concern and Greg awkwardly tried to comfort him. When that was over John told Greg what Sherlock had said and that he had nowhere to go. "Wow, that's a lot to be put on your plate at one time. Go and see Sherlock, he may not act like it but he really does care about your well being and the fact that you came home late worried him."

John left the office without saying goodbye and took a cab to 221B Baker Street. He walked into the flat and almost cried with joy at seeing the curly haired male playing his violin. "Sh-Sherlock?" The man stopped playing put his violin in his case and walked to John. "Tell me everything John." John hesitated and ran to the bathroom and locked himself inside before Sherlock began banging on the door. John removed his clothes and stepped into the shower and began to scrub.

AN: I love John with all my heart, but I wanted to test this out and see what you guys thought about it. Review, follow and favourite if you liked this chapter! Now I don't know if you are ever going to reread this chapter but I do want to say I'm sorry if offended you. The earlier part has been fixed.


End file.
